


Dreams of Dust

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: And Like Five Minutes Where She Isn't Running From One Distaster To Another, Battle of Yavin (Star Wars), Death Star (Star Wars), Destruction of Alderaan (Star Wars), Grief/Mourning, Inspired By Tumblr, Leia Organa Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: The beam impacts. Time moves fast and static slow.
Kudos: 3





	Dreams of Dust

The beam impacts Alderaan like - like party lighting, like the interior of the clubs Leia snuck into as a young adolescent, like innocence and carefree days - like death.

There is no time for Leia to grieve. Not for her family - gone, waiting for her word to return, even if she does not, her cover as loyal Imperial citizen burned the instant she received the plans aboard the Tantive IV - her planet - the high grasslands, the lakeside gardens of Aldrea, the migrating flock of thantra whose flight would rock her to sleep, the snow and snowmelt - her culture. The blast knocks her back, onto her heels, into the durasteel of Vader's fist.

Not in the cell. Tarkin's scouts will discover that the base on Dantoine is abandoned soon. She's can't let herself fall apart and allow any information to slip. They'll probably kill her, once they find out. Is feeling rather ambivalent about it. Tarkin is known for his temper, and she won't cost any more lives. So long as she doesn't panic. She is a rock in the midst of a stream. Letting the world flow above and around her. She slips into a doze, waiting. Soon.

Not during the escape. If it had been competently planned - but it isn't. Leia has to take over to get her rescue out alive. The fact that she is included in their number is just a bonus. And they brought Artoo - what kind of genius _brings the greatest information breach in the history of the Empire back_ -

Mon greets her with an embrace at base. It's more than the usual display of affection from her mentor, and Leia wants nothing more than to fall apart in her arms - but there's still no time. They're being followed, or tracked, and until the battle-station is eliminated, they're all running out of time.


End file.
